SCAR
by non3ko
Summary: Sesshoumaru used to be full of life. He used to be in love. He wasn't always cold and emotionless. He didn't always hate Inuyasha.As a teenager, he was sexually abused by his father causing him to turn into the stoic youkai he is today. Yaoi. UPDATED!
1. New Life

SCAR

By daiyumi69

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…

Summary: Lord InuTaishou has just returned home from a battle with the opposing men of the Southern Lands. He runs astray and Sesshoumaru ends up losing someone he held close.

Warning: Language, Lime, Death.

Dai Notes: Thank you so much sweet15tigerlily for helping to beta my story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1: New Life

"Father, you're home!"

Sesshoumaru ran to the tired form of his father, arms outstretched with the intention of receiving a hug. It had been days since he had last seen him.

"I am not in the mood Sesshoumaru. Go elsewhere and play. I don't care where just stay away from me."

"But-"

The cold glare he received from his father told him to do as he was told without any objections. He looked down, dejected at the cold stone floor and bowed before swiftly leaving.

"Yes sir."

Turning to his waiting servant, Inutaisho barked in irritation.

"Jaken, go and prepare the hot springs for use. Start dinner and make sure the wounded soldiers are tended to."

The green toad bowed deeply.

"Yes my Lord."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hot springs…

Inutaisho took the time to relax in the steaming bath of water. He was not in the best of moods. Today, he had lost many men in battle. The fools ran straight into a trap killing a good percentage of them. Though in the end, they won with the enemy retreating. He rose to exit the hot springs, his delicate nose catching a lovely aroma. Dinner was ready.

It went by rather quickly.

After dinner, everyone went to his or her own separate rooms. InuTaisho decided to have some fun with his mate, after all, he deserved it or at least that is what he thought. When they got to their room, he kissed her rather fiercely and pushed her down on the bed. No words spoken, he quickly disposed them of their clothing. He delved his tongue deep into her mouth, not at all being mindful of his fangs. Without any hint of warning, he surged forward. She could only moan in pain.

"Please. Inutaisho, Stop…"

Her complaining was beginning to spoil his mood. Abruptly, he got up to leave quickly becoming frustrated; he grabbed his garments and headed for the door slamming it behind him forcefully.

He would just have to go elsewhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every night for the next few weeks, he would leave the domain of the castle to go and rut with some of the women in the nearby human village. Sesshoumaru, being the curious dog that he was, decided to go and follow him on his nightly escapades.

His journey led him to a village that was close by and smelled distinctly of humans. _'Why would father be going to a human villa-_' He now saw why and suddenly wished he hadn't. Inutaisho was with some human and they were mating! Sesshoumaru gasped as he saw his father look up with an expression full of pleasure and growl. As fast as he could, he ran all the way back heading towards his home.

'_How. Could. He.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing in the courtyard next to the small pond she liked to visit to feed the fish, when Sesshoumaru got there.

"Mother!"

She looked so peaceful in her own world. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to ruin it with what he was about to tell her. Looking up she saw her son running towards her with a look of distress on his face.

"Sesshoumaru what is the matter?"

He had no idea where to start; it would hurt all the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep into the forest, it was pitch black making them be on extreme alert, only relying on smell and sound. She had never been in these parts before, but she didn't have the time to think. On instinct, she just- ran.

"Sesshoumaru, keep up with me. Don't fall behind."

He barely heard the minute sound in the already too quiet forest. He strained his ears as they moved silently and swiftly through the dense forestry. As soon as her son had told her of what he had witnessed, she decided in that instant to leave the castle and take her son with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuTaisho's POV

"Thank you Jaken. You are a most loyal servant. Remind me to reward you for your loyalty in the future. That is all, you are dismissed."

His voice was laced with venom.

"Y- yes my lord"

Stuttered the little green toad; he had never seen his master this angry. Inutaisho was beyond pissed. He was seething with anger, digging his elongated claws into the arms of the wooden chair he currently sat in.

_How dare that bitch even think of leaving HIM! _

She would pay with her pathetic life!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken's POV

Jaken had overheard the conversation transpiring between mother and son, and was utterly shocked when she proclaimed that she was leaving Inutaisho. His master would be furious! She would surely suffer the consequences if he found out about this.

Jaken really did not care what would happen to her just as long as he got recognition for telling his master. This was his one chance to look good in his master's eyes and not looked down upon for the true coward he was. However, he couldn't help the small twinge of guilt that pulled at him.

Suddenly he regretted ever telling Inutaisho, but quickly put that feeling aside. After all, there was nothing he could do now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stopped running when she didn't hear any footsteps trailing behind.

"Sesshoumaru… Sessh?"

The young prince had been knocked out cold and was lying unconscious on the ground not too far away.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... Tsk."

Whirling around, she prepared to strike at the source of the sound. However, she was unprepared to see whom it was coming from.

She failed to suppress a surprised intake of breath.

"INU- I- Inutaisho what are you-"

"SAVE IT!"

She was unaware of her body suddenly trembling in fear.

"I wa- I was just umm…"

"Just what?"

He cocked his head to the side when she didn't answer.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

He smirked as the sign of recognition registered on her face. Still she remained silently frozen to the spot.

"But why? I'm OH SO CURIOUS as to why you could even THINK that you could ESCAPE ME!"

The ground shook at the intensity of his voice.

She was terrified beyond words but stood proudly facing him.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of the abuse and I found out you've been fucking some human village WHORE-"

A hard backhanded slap across the mouth muffled her last words. The sound it made echoed through the night.

"Watch your tongue Wench!"

Holding her bruised mouth, she managed to mumble out,

"Who is she? I will kill her! I'll-"

"What's that? I don't think I clearly heard you."

She dropped to her knees wide-eyed trying to say something but all that came out was a gurgle and then a fountain of blood. He had slit her throat mercilessly, killing her, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

He took a sidelong glance at his handy work before saying to himself,

"I guess I'll have to get some of the servants to clean that up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy silver lashes struggled to flutter open.

"Ungh"

With a groan, the inuyoukai attempted to sit up but only succeeded in making his throbbing head ache worse.

'_What happened? ...Where-' _

All of the events from the night before came flooding back simultaneously. The last thing he remembered was being hit hard on the back of his skull by and someone else calling out his name...

"Mother!"

He sprang out of bed, getting up in a hurry, ignoring the dull ache in his head. He set off to her room only to find her not there. Instead, there sat his father pretending to look distraught.

"Father, Where's okaasan?"

Inutaisho turned towards his son and put on his best act.

"Sesshoumaru- I'm sorry, but she was found lifeless in the forest. It appears that she bled to death from a wound to her neck."

Sesshoumaru began rambling, hesitantly shaking his head.

"What? No. There, there must be some kind of a mistake. She was with me just last night. It's not true! You're LYING-"

Inutaisho slapped his son across the face firmly. There was silence.

"I'll give you time to gather yourself."

He said before walking out of the room like nothing ever happened leaving his weeping son to curl up into a ball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two weeks straight, in the confinement of his room, Sesshoumaru mourned the death of his mother. He barely ate and had not bathed nor looked at his reflection in a couple of days. Ever so slowly, he was rotting away. Inutaisho was disgusted at the state of his son, weakened in this way and decided that it was time enough for sulking. A week passed by, and he told Sesshoumaru to wait for him in the garden; he had a surprise for him. After being forcefully cleansed, clothed, and fed by unwilling servants, he went into the garden upon his father's request. Immediately upon arriving in the one place that held his mother's memory, he snarled at the intruding figure.

'_What the hell was she doing here, on these lands?… That's the woman I saw father with.'_

InuTaisho appeared from behind her, placing his hand around hers.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to meet my new mate. This is Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru stared in shock,

"But father how can this be? This _human _is a disgrace! Could you not find a suitable demoness? You will be looked down upon. What about your reputation?"

The remark earned him a stern look from his father.

"That, Sesshoumaru, is none of your concern. She is with child and will be very restless. Therefore, I suggest that you make as little trouble for her as possible. Oh, and Sesshoumaru, you WILL learn to respect her!"

Sesshoumaru ran off feeling betrayed once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many months passed and finally Inuyasha was born. At first Sesshoumaru loathed him. He couldn't stand to be around a half-breed and stain his royal blood. But as time passed, the demon came to accept his younger brother for what he was. He never grew to truly like Izayoi but he had to respect her.

Eventually, the two brothers grew to be very fond of each other. Only when others were around did Sesshoumaru treat him as if he were the dirt that soiled his boots. Nevertheless, if he saw that Inuyasha was being treated unfairly by anyone, would he protect his younger sibling.

Sesshoumaru would tease Inuyasha about his ears sometimes; he said they reminded him of a feline type youkai rather than a canine. From then on, Inuyasha would respond to the name kitten when said by his brother and only his brother. Inuyasha knew that in those times he was loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment!

Chapter Two Summary: Dog Meets Wolf (New Enemies/ New Frustrations) InuTaisho's new wife is beginning to bore him, he begins drinking. He starts to look at Sesshoumaru in a different way and things ahem happen. Sesshoumaru runs off and in the process, he meets Kouga and his twin brother Ryouga. Over time, they form a strong friendship.

Preview of Ch.2

"Hey bro, whatcha starin' at?"

Kouga jumped in the air, startled.

"GAH! You scared the crap outta me Ryouga. How about making some noise to let people know you're coming or something! I almost had a heart attack!"

Kouga nearly screamed at his brother as his twin looked off to the side, apparently ignoring him.

"Yea, yeah. Well, maybe if you'd pay attention and stop staring off into space you would notice things. Exactly what were you looking at anyways? You're drooling."

Kouga fidgeted under his brothers scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh no-nobody!"

He blurted out. Ryouga gave his brother a questioning look before deciding to drop it.

"Ohhh-kay... Wedgie!"

"Yelp! You bully I'm telling dad!"

Kouga whimpered.

"Tattle-tell!"

"I'll get you Ryouga!"


	2. Dog Meets Wolf

SCAR

By Daiyumi69

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form. Rumiko Takahashi holds that title.

Summary: Inutaisho's new mate is beginning to bore him, he begins drinking. He starts to look at Sesshoumaru in a different way and things happen. Sesshoumaru runs off and in the process, he meets Kouga and his twin brother Ryouga. Over time they form a strong friendship.

Warning: Language, incest, lime, WAFF, maybe some OOCness but not too much, I mean it's during Sesshoumaru's younger years!

Dai Note: Chapter 2 is up and running! It would be nice to get a few more reviews so I would at least know if you guys are enjoying the story or not… I know they might seem OOC in this but I figure they act differently considering they're younger in age. -But as they reach the age they are in the anime I will totally try to stick to their true character.

Beta: sweet15tigerlily

Dai thanks:

-Death Angel 101: Took me long enough! Here's chappie 2...

-LeoDesirePassion: To answer your questions… This IS a Sesshoumaru/Kouga story. Just not right now, though they will eventually be together. I have no clue why there is so much rape and on poor Kouga. Maybe because Naraku (Onigumo) is evil and likes to torture/cause others pain.

-sesshy's numba1 gurl: Um well you'll see in Ch.5 what happens w/ Sesshoumaru and his dad. Inuyasha's still there trying to deal w/ his own probs you'll see. Ryouga IS pretty hot considering he's Kouga's twin, just with one amber eye and a whole lotta cockiness/sexiness. -drool- You'll get your wish for Sesshoumaru being on bottom! Hotness!

-Pic's-Pixie: Oh, its just innocent teasing! Again, it IS a Sesshoumaru/Kouga story, eventually.

-Kougafan4eva

-Fluffy'sBaby

-Ryo-chan wolfgirl

-mistic fox

-BoomChick

-storyfreak

-Erik ad Fae

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2: Dog Meets Wolf

A heavy fist laden with frustration slammed down on the table making all heads turn.

"Damn it! The enemy is constantly recruiting more men while we are constantly losing more and more in battle!"

Inutaisho was frustrated. He was in the middle of a meeting with the leaders of his allies, including the wolf demon pack. They had been sitting there for hours discussing new combat tactics against their enemies and the great general was growing restless. With a tired grunt, he finished the meeting with an abrupt close.

"It's getting late; we'll finish this discussion later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's POV

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru sat in his room on the ledge of his balcony staring out of his window at the full moon. He marveled at its beauty. The view from his window allowed him access to most of the Northern Lands where the wolf youkai resided. Upon looking at the vast scenery, he caught sight of an attractive wolf demon.

He had lengthy ebony hair that rivaled the darkness of the nights themselves. The demon wore his mane pulled up into a high ponytail, and possessed the most captivating aqua blue eyes that were- gazing back at him! The creature had caught him watching.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga's POV

His father was back home from an important meeting and currently chatting away with the elders about his earlier meeting with their allies.

Not wanting to listen to things that were uninteresting, Kouga decided to take a walk. He went to his favorite place, a spot at the top of a hill to gaze at the moon. At this spot, he had a clear view of the Western Lands which bordered his home in the mountains. He caught a glimpse of a huge white castle elaborated with immense gardens, but this

paled in comparison to what was inside of the fortress.

He felt his heart skip a beat or two at the sight. The demoness he saw had exceedingly long, silvery-white silken hair that appeared to glow under the beam of moonlight. Two maroon stripes adorned either side of her pale face and there positioned upon the delicate skin of her forehead lay a crescent shaped blue moon. On top of everything, she had

the most piercing amber eyes. The same gorgeous pair of eyes looked directly at him and widened, before the figure clothed in white disappeared. As soon as they had made eye contact, she vanished. He had to meet her.

"Hey bro, whatcha starin' at?"

Kouga jumped in the air, startled.

"GAH! You scared the crap outta me Ryouga. How about making some noise to let people know you're coming or something! I almost had a heart attack!"

Kouga nearly screamed at his brother as his twin looked off to the side, apparently ignoring him.

"Yea, yeah. Well, maybe if you'd pay attention and stop staring off into space you would notice things. Exactly what were you looking at anyways? You're drooling. "

Kouga looked at the grown and fidgeted under his brothers scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh no-nobody!"

He blurted out loudly slighty embarrassed. Ryouga gave his brother a questioning look before deciding to drop it, changing the subject.

"Ohhh-kay... Wedgie!"

"Yelp! You bully I'm telling dad!"

Kouga whimpered.

"Tattle-tell!"

"I'll get you Ryouga!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting from earlier that night had Inutaisho's adrenaline propelled. He'd just finished with his new mate in the bedroom and was about to go at it again if it weren't for her incessant pleads for him to stop. Her human body couldn't handle the sort of treatment he was giving her everyday. She was only human after all, so Inutaisho went to his library and began his routine of drinking. This alternative to curb his desire soon became an addiction.

Night after night, he would sit in his library drinking until he could drink no more.

One unsettling night, when the clouds turned grey and made the sky dark anxious to relinquish its fury, Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of something crashing and breaking. He immediately went to the source of the sound to investigate. With much caution, he crept downstairs . It sounded to be coming from the library.

_'That's odd'_

A dark figure could be seen moving amongst the darkness casting shadows along the libraries extensive wall. He checked the air to be sure, but the only scent he could detect was that of his fathers. It was only his father...

The smell of sake flowing from inside was almost overwhelming. He whispered silently, stepping into the room.

"Father?"

"Sessshhoumaru what're you doing up at this hour? "

Inutaisho replied to his eldest in a slurred tone.

"I thought I heard something. What was that noise?"

Ignoring the question, the demon Lord motioned for his son.

"Come; sit down with me."

Sesshoumaru apprehensively walked over to sit down on the large chair. The short time that he'd been in the library, his father had been casting strange looks at him. Sesshoumaru had seen that expression on his face before and every time he witnessed it, it made him feel

uncomfortable including now. After a couple of minutes of looking his son over in silent appreciation he spoke in the most sensual of ways. He must have been hallucinating with what he said next.

"You remind me of her."

Sesshoumaru knew instantly of whom he was speaking of: his mother.

The only thing that he was to receive from her was his feminine-like qualities, and instead of indigo blue above his eyelids like his father, he received magenta from his mother. Inutaisho is whom he really reflected. The two were a mirror of each other. Eventually, he would

also inherit his father's cold personality without even realizing it.

The dog Lord resumed speaking.

"Compared to her; you're perfect with no flaws. Even this silk you now wear cannot wish rival your delicate skin."

He caressed Sesshoumaru's flushed cheeks further emphasizing the statement.

"Beautiful..."

His hand moved down Sesshoumaru's arm, making a pathway along to his hand grasping it gently. Using the other free arm, he ran his claws through the younger demons smooth locks. Unclasping Sesshoumaru's hand, he began to rub in a pattern up and down the youth's thighs. The hand that was busily massaging Sesshoumaru, who'd up until this point had done nothing, unsure of his father's intentions, slowly moved to rest in

between the junction of his thighs making the prince gasp.

"Fa- father, what are you doing?"

At first he was totally oblivious to what was happening, but now he started to panic.

"Ssshhh, don't speak."

He tried to reassure Sesshoumaru that everything was okay. But the prince youkai wasn't buying it especially with the lust possessing eyes that mirrored his own. In an instant, he gripped Sesshoumaru's hair roughly and crushed their lips together.

Sesshoumaru struggled against the stronger demon who didn't budge an inch. He told himself that he couldn't let this happen and fought back harder. He imbedded his claws deep into his father's wrist in the process of trying to wrench them off. In anger, Inutaisho took one of his hands and began to strangle his son, his sharp talons piercing the

skin. Sesshoumaru tried to bite him falling short of his target when Inutaisho skillfully dodged.

"Don't ever try to bite me!"

The taiyoukai began to angrily strike the boy repeatedly. Sesshoumaru swiftly kneed Inutaisho in the groin, making sure to use force. The pain temporarily disabled him, providing Sesshoumaru enough time to escape. Sesshoumaru heard a growl of pain and anger echo throughout the library.

The white haired prince ran as fast as he could, slamming the library door shut behind him. He ran frantically to his room, shutting the door, and locking it just to make sure that no one could get in. He heard banging sounds and thought his father might try to come after him.

Looking to the window for escape, he leapt onto the dewy grass heading for the woods.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, branches angrily swiping at his frame. Remembering his ability to fly, from the ground he rose on a small cloud with absolutely no idea where he was headed except away from the castle; and that's where he spotted it. It was the cliff where he'd seen that wolf.

Knowing the area was safe, Sesshoumaru decided to land there to rest. He took a minute to catch his breath before slouching against a tree trunk. Not too soon after letting his guard down, he sensed something approaching but could not see it. He put up a defensive stance before letting out a warning growl to whomever was coming his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something landed on the top of the cliff catching both Kouga and Ryouga's attention. Before the figure came into view, it let out a warning growl. Seeing the person resting on the ground, Kouga yelled out.

"Hey, It's you! The girl I saw from inside that castle. As soon as I looked at you- you vanished."

Ryouga put on an expression of understanding.

"So that's what you were staring at!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily flashed red.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

Running into the two wolves made him forget about what had just transpired, if only for a while.

"Hey, what's up with your voice you sound like... a guy?"

Exclaimed Kouga loudly, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"He is a guy you dolt!"

"I am a guy!"

Both Ryouga and Sesshoumaru screamed simultaneously. Kouga felt like a total idiot at the moment.

"Sorry..."

Ryouga stepped in to speak.

"You'll have to excuse my idiot of a brother, he has no brain."

"Hey!"

Ryouga just ignored him and continued.

"Let me introduce us. I am Ryouga and this is my younger twin brother Kouga. We are the sons of the Lord of the Northern Lands. Who might you be?"

He felt as if he could trust these two; they were very open and made him laugh at their bickering. It reminded him of Inuyasha and himself. Sensing no form of a threat, he obliged.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. I am the prince of the Western Lands."

-BOOM-

Thunder roared across the sky, a storm was nearing.

"Eep!"

Kouga shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"It's just thunder!"

Ryouga shook his head pitifully. Sesshoumaru could not help but laugh. Just then, it started heavily pouring heavy droplets of water. Another lightning bolt seared across the night sky emitting a tremendous amount of light, making it appear as if it were daytime for a few seconds. In that small instance, it allowed enough time for Kouga to examine Sesshoumaru's profile and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Where did all of those marks on your neck and face come from?"

The dog prince noticeably tensed.

"It's none of your business!"

He snapped back angrily at the questioning demon. Kouga looked hurt, and for a long time, there was an awkward silence. Sesshoumaru felt guilty and offered an apology.

"I'm, sorry. I did not mean to yell. I..."

Kouga put on a bright smile.

"It's okay it not your fault, I shouldn't have been so noisy."

Ryouga stood by looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's cool and all but this is getting a little bit too mushy for me. Sesshoumaru, do you have anywhere to rest for the night?"

"I'll find something."

"You can spend the night with us. It's raining out here pretty badly."

Sesshoumaru still refused.

"Thanks but I'll be fine"

"It looks like you've been attacked by a wild boar! You need to rest so you're spending the night with us."

Ryouga stated matter of factly. Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed, after all he had nowhere else to go. Kouga beamed and jumped up and down in excitement.

Ryouga rolled his eyes at his brother's level of immaturity.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru whispered softly and bowed respectfully. Ryouga answered back coolly with a large smile.

"It's no problem. I'll go gather some wood for a fire."

They picked a cave not too far away from their home to spend the night in. After a couple of hours of talking, Sesshoumaru slowly began to open up. A rather loud yawn from Kouga signaled that it was time for them to call it a night.

"Night Sesshoumaru."

"Goodnight Kouga."

As Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep, Kouga couldn't help but look him over. He just laid there, content with himself watching over what could be mistaken for a fallen angel. Ryouga witnessed this upon returning to the cave. Pretending not to see, he laughed quietly to himself thinking about how he'd taunt Kouga in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dai Note: Again, I know they might seem OOC in this but I figure they act differently considering they're younger in age. -But as they reach the age they are in the anime I will totally try to stick to their true character. Preview of Ch. 3 is below and I believe it has a lemon in it! -grin-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three Summary: Puppy Love (Part I: Girlish) Kouga loses in a contest of sorts against Ryouga and Sesshoumaru. He ends up paying for it by being their slave for a week. Newfound relationships develop.

Preview of Ch.3

"Oh that's not what I saw last night!"

"Last night?"

Kouga and Sesshoumaru exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah Kouga I saw you staring at Sesshoumaru last night, you were practically drooling! Ahaha!"

Kouga stood there both utterly speechless and humiliated. Grinning in delight, Ryouga executed his best female impersonation.

"Good night Sesshoumaru. Good night Kouga. Smooch. smooch. Smooch. I love you! Smooch. Smooch."

By now, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were as red as the fruit on the sakura trees in the mountains.

"RY-OU-GA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"


	3. Puppy Love Part I: Girlish

SCAR

By Daiyumi69

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it. Are you happy now?

Summary:

Kouga loses in a contest of sorts against Ryouga and Sesshoumaru. He ends up running into bad company and terrible things happen.

Warning: Language, lemon, oral, rape, Non-con, maybe some WAFF…

Dai Note:

Wow this took me a while to do. I had to go back and re-edit almost every single sentence in this chapter, it was so bad! (Really) . I don't know if anyone has noticed but my writing has changed for the better. (For anyone who read the story when I first posted it like a year or so ago.) Hope you enjoy the chapter! If anyone has any questions about the mention of Onigumo in the chapter feel free to tell me in a review or email. (nn)

Beta: (alphabetical order)

AnimebetasSG

cougartex93

Dai Thanks:

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. You have inspired me to work harder. Much, much harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3: Puppy Love I Girlish

Ryouga was the first to wake up, followed shortly after by Sesshoumaru. Kouga still lay passed out on the soft furs, spread out on the cave's floor snoring loudly, dead to the world.

"Hey Kouga, get up!"

Kouga's sensitive canine ears made a small movement, twitching back and forth in his state of semi-consciousness. Sensing no other movement from the younger demon, Ryouga picked up a small pebble and hurled it at his younger brother, to who his satisfaction sat up.

Kouga took a moment to lazily stretch his weary muscles, giggle and then mumbled something incoherently to his attacker. The drowsy pup yawned and shifted back into a more comfortable position, before once again going lax. Ryouga growled impatiently, swiftly cuffing Kouga on the head, effectively waking him. Kouga sat up groggily, holding his head in both hands.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Ryouga shrugged it off as if it were nothing, replying casually.

"Ehh, you wouldn't get up any other way."

"Well you didn't have to hit me!"

Ryouga spun completely around ignoring his brother's presence altogether.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like to accompany me in finding breakfast?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, his stomach feeling empty. The two began to walk off leaving the still groggy wolf prince talking to himself.

"Hey you guys wait for me, don't leave me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Ryouga stood nearby watching Kouga's attempts at catching yet another fish in the small lake. Ryouga rolled his eyes and threw one of the many fish that he'd caught, at his twin. The dank fish landed on Kouga's face making Sesshoumaru laugh, finding the twins to be very amusing. Ryouga glanced over at the laughing demon taking in the way his entire face lit up in amusement.

"You should smile more often, it really suits you."

Ryouga winked at bemused demon making him feel uncomfortable.

"Th-thanks."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how he hadn't noticed up until then, that Ryouga's eyes were of two different colors. One of them as golden as his, while the other was just as crystal blue as Kouga's. Upon further notice, Ryouga's voice was a tad bit deeper than his twin's, but other than that they were practically identical. Ryouga felt Sesshoumaru staring at him.

"What, see something you like?"

"Your eyes, they are, beautiful."

Ryouga blinked, and then smirked with a thought.

"..Ah, thanks. Hey Kouga you hear that, he thinks my eyes are beautiful!"

"PHHFT!"

Kouga spat out the water he was currently swallowing, looking at his twin in disbelief.

"Yeah right, what's so great about 'em?"

"You're just jealous that he's hitting on me, and the fact that **I** look ten times than you!"

Inside, Ryouga was laughing as they went back and forth, he simply loved teasing his younger sibling. It was that easy to get him upset. Kouga merely crossed his arms in irritation.

"As if loser, why would he want you when he can have me?"

"Jeez I was just joking. You're so overprotective."

_'Great! Look what I've started.' _Sesshoumaru thought silently to himself on the sideline.

"What! No I'm not! I- I don't, I don't even like him!"

"…Right. I never said you did, so- it proves you like him, plus that's not what I saw last night…"

"Last night!" "Last night?" Kouga and Sesshoumaru questioned the grinning wolf synchronously.

"Yeah, Kouga I saw you staring at Sesshoumaru last night like he was you're long lost love or something. I mean you were practically drooling on him! I'm surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't suffocate with the way you were smothering him." Ryouga said with an over-confident smirk, that in itself said to dare and try to prove him wrong. To make matters worse, he continued to rub it in, and go so far as parody the display he walked in on the night before.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru. Goodnight Kouga. Smooch, smooch. I love you so much… I can't live without you… Don't ever leave me… smooch smooch."

The pair remained motionless, outright horrified at the revelation. They both held the same expression, their faces rosy like the sakura budding in the mountains. Coming out of his stupor, Kouga abruptly disrupted the silence heading towards his twin.

"RY-OU-GA, you are so dead!"

The aforementioned ookami broke off into a sprint, not willing to chance his well-being or his tail. Kouga was close behind in his pursuit and gaining by the second.

"Agghhh-"

Ryouga lay with his back planted firmly to the ground in a ring of mud, having the life choked out of him. Kouga's hands were wrapped tightly around his throat preventing him from breathing.

Sesshoumaru rushed to his aid trying to pry Kouga off of his brother, which proved to be difficult. When he finally managed to pull him off, both he and Kouga flew backwards landing in the huge pool of mud. Sesshoumaru sat up quickly feeling decidedly icky. Ryouga was up too, working on getting his breathing in sync.

"There's some, -ahem-, some hot springs not too far from here. We can go clean ourselves off there."

He had to clear his throat a few times, it was still hoarse from Kouga trying to suffocate him to death. Kouga seemed to have cooled down despite how filthy he was at the moment, at the mention of getting cleaned up.

"Last one there has to do whatever the others say for a week!"

The eager pup left not a second after the last word was uttered from his mouth.

"Wait, I don't even know where it is!"

Sesshoumaru called after Kouga, but he was long gone. Ryouga chuckled lightly and muttered to Sesshoumaru, "Don't worry, I know a shortcut. We'll get there _way _before he does. Just follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later...

Kouga skidded to a stop once he reached his destination unaware of someone waiting there for him.

"What took you so long?"

A voice out of nowhere questioned in a flat tone. Kouga spun around to face a grinning Sesshoumaru and Ryouga.

"What did?… How? But, but..."

"How did we get here so fast? That's for us to know and you to find out.", chimed in Ryouga.

'_This is great!' , t_he older twin thought with a big smile on his face. Not being able to hold their composure for much longer, quite suddenly, he and Sesshoumaru burst into hysterical laughter. Kouga narrowed his ice blue eyes suspiciously, lifting a finger to point at them guiltily.

"Hey, wait a minute you both cheated! Sesshoumaru, you didn't even know where the hot springs were!"

"No matter, you still lost so you have to pay the consequences either way.", Ryouga said matter-of-factly.

"All right, all right you guys win…" Kouga grumbled half-heartedly.

"…but let me at least wash first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hot Springs

Kouga stripped himself of his furs and jumped into the hot spring. The other two copied his actions, removing their clothing. As Sesshoumaru began peeling off his attire, Kouga became fascinated by the magenta stripes on the various parts of the inuyoukai's body. They decorated either side of his face on both cheeks, wrists, and of course the blue crescent shaped marking in the middle of his forehead. But, Kouga wondered if underneath all of the clothing, if there were indeed any other markings yet to be seen. As if hearing the ookami's thoughts, Sesshoumaru removed his hakama and revealed himself to his nearby spectators.

Beautiful fuchsia bands ran alongside near-alabaster skin, starting from the outside of well-formed thighs chasing their way inside only to disappear in the most secretive of places. Turning to fold his clothing in a neat pile, the silver-haired youkai revealed yet another royal blue crescent moon located in the middle of his lower back, right above his smooth but firm rear. Returning to the hot spring, nothing they had seen before compared to the magenta stripes shooting out from the base of the dog's groin, streaming all the way to the tip in a swirling motion.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to get into the hot springs and get clean. He slowly stepped into the steamy water, hissing as he did so. _'So relaxing.' _Sesshoumaru being the last to get in, looked over the other two in the water. The brothers looked absolutely exotic with their tan skin and dark hair, the whole scene was very...erotic. Lying back, he envisioned himself being sandwiched between them. _'Ryouga hovered above him moving hard against his hips and breathing heavily, sweat dripping onto his back. Kouga lie positioned beneath him screaming, telling him to go faster…'_ He let out a breathy moan at the thought.

Ryouga noticed Sesshoumaru's change in attitude after a short while. His eyes seemed to be glazed over and he looked a little flushed.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

His voice sounded huskier and there was something peculiar about his scent. If Ryouga didn't know any better, he'd say that by the smell emanating off of him, Sesshoumaru was aroused. He chuckled silently to himself.

"Why don't you let me help you wash your hair? Here, I'll do it for you, it looks like your having a bit of trouble."

He swatted the pale hands away before the other demon could say anything against it. The ookami gently massaged his scalp and ran his fingers through to get out any tangles. It was deep and invigorating, a very stimulating massage. He lightly ran his claws down the back of the shivering demon's neck, long done with the duty of washing out his hair.

"You seem, tense. Relax"

Ryouga worked his way down Sesshoumaru's back relishing in the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingers. When he got to the lower parts, he took special care to concentrate on sensitive areas that made the pale demon shiver with delight whenever he touched them, it was working. He then ran his fingers down the sides and accidentally, his hands slipped to reach in between Sesshoumaru's thighs making him gasp out loud. Ryouga pretended not to notice.

"'Kay all done here."

He stood to get up and stepped out of the springs, walking over to get his clothing making sure to twist when he walked.

"Are you two finished in there yet?" Ryouga asked once he was fully dressed.

Kouga left the comforting heat of the water, quickly drying himself off before putting on his soft furs. Sesshoumaru still sat in the water seemingly brooding. Ryouga turned away from his brother, wondering why the dog demon still remained in the spring.

"You coming Sesshoumaru?"

The said demon bristled with discomfort.

"In a minute."

Ryouga had his doubts, abruptly turning his attention back to Kouga.

"Kouga, your first duty is to inform father of our whereabouts. Then meet us back at the nearby human village. You will be needing a new wardrobe while you serve under me. Now go."

Kouga remained there glaring at his twin like he'd completely lost his mind.

"You expect me to really go through with this?"

"Well, either this _or_ I tell dad what really happened to his most treasured sword.", the older demon said with a look of victory dancing in his eyes.

"Ok, ok. At your service master!"

He left, grumbling ill-mannered things about blackmail, and how he would get his brother back for this. With a knowing look, Ryouga turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You can get out now, he's gone. I've known about your _problem_ for quite some time now."

He pointed towards Sesshoumaru's groin, the other demon covered himself with his hands, quickly heading for his clothing.

The next thing Sesshoumaru knew, he was being pushed up against a tree and his lips were captured by his assaulter in a hungry kiss. He had no objections, as he kissed him back and was pushed even harder into the tree, Ryouga grinding his hips against his. Sesshoumaru had to break away as a jolt of pleasure ran through him at the contact.

Ryouga wanted to taste him again, and so he dove in. There were wet sounds of tongues lapping against each other and loud moans arising from the demon's as they greedily rubbed against one another. Ryouga ran his tongue against the dog demon's one last time, before he playfully bit his lip in a dominating gesture.

His hands were splayed all over Sesshoumaru's body, one was inside of his top teasing a nipple while the other had somehow slipped below his pants unnoticed, lightly squeezing the ample-sized erection inside. The hand teasing the now pert nipple moved down into the dog's hakama to squeeze the firm bottom there. Sesshoumaru grunted when Ryouga broke the dizzying kiss still softly stroking him.

"Kouga won't be back for a while now so there's no reason to worry."

Before he could utter a single word, Ryouga yanked his hakama down exposing the milky flesh. Ryouga took his time to admire all that there was to behold, "Delicious."

Looking him square in the eyes, Ryouga dropped down to his knees right in front of Sesshoumaru's bobbing erection. Never once breaking eye contact, he smirked at the other demon that was silently begging him to do what he couldn't ask. He granted him his silent plea by licking the tiny slit where a crystalline tear had formed, and lightly sucked on the tip making the submissive demon moan.

"Mmmnn…"

The wolf demon suddenly engulfed all of Sesshoumaru, taking him into his throat, making him throw his head back against the tree in ecstasy.

"Haahh!"

Ryouga dragged his teeth along the shaft coming up, running his tongue along the throbbing vein underneath all the way to the tip, swirling his tongue on the slit. Sesshoumaru was in heaven or at least it felt like it. He dug his claws into the tree he leaned against, the bark weakly crumbling.

"Ry-Ryouga ahh. Feels so..."

He tried pushing his hips forward to go deeper into Ryouga's mouth, but was held firmly in place by a strong hand holding down. The grip holding Sesshoumaru in place lessened and then moved to stroke him, the other free hand went to caress along his lower stomach below his navel. Still suckling, Ryouga removed his mouth sensing the other demon's completion nearing. He took his hand, pumping Sesshoumaru swiftly, taking one of his clawed fingers and flicking it across the tiny slit . Sesshoumaru's body tensed as he felt his orgasm rush over. He cried out, legs shaking violently as his seed was released.

The wolf demon cleaned the gradually softening organ, licking up the remaining fluids and wiping off the rest. Sesshoumaru sank back against the tree, sliding to the ground, completely satisfied.

Ryouga seductively crawled over to the exhausted demon.

"Was I that good puppy?"

Sesshoumaru growled at his comment. Ryouga lightly chuckled and forcefully took Sesshoumaru's face in his hands.

"Shut up pooch and kiss me!"

He happily obliged taking on the wolf's challenge. He could taste himself on Ryouga's lips, not that it really mattered. Sesshoumaru moved his hand down to cup Ryouga, squeezing lightly. Ryouga reluctantly pulled away.

"We can deal with that later. We still have to go and meet Kouga remember?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga and Sesshoumaru arrived at the village, finding Kouga already there waiting impatiently for them.

"What took you two so long to get here? I've been waiting this whole time!"

Ryouga growled in annoyance.

"That's none of your business, never question your master slave!"

He and Sesshoumaru couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped when Kouga made a face but didn't say anything.

"C'mon let's head to the next village to buy a new wardrobe for our slave here."

When they arrived at the next village, laughter and children could be heard everywhere. It was incredibly busy during this time of day, with lots of commotion and Kouga's favorite thing: food. As if on cue, when the smell of food reached their noses, Kouga's stomach made its presence known. Gurgle. Gurgle. Kouga gave his brother a sympathetic pleading smile.

"You'll get food when we're done looking for your new clothing."

Ryouga went inside one of the shops and told them to wait outside. A few minutes later he came out with a few things and a huge grin plastered over his face. Kouga stopped him in his tracks.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that Ryouga!"

The older wolf shrugged his shoulders and replied casually.

"Okay Kouga, that's fine. But I'd just hate to see how angry dad will get when he finds out who really broke his sword."

Kouga's eyes widened in fear and his canine ears flattened a little.

"Alright!"

Ryouga chuckled evilly. _'Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes Later...

"Aww! How cute! _Right _Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga snickered, Sesshoumaru following in suit.

"Yeah, he looks absolutely adorable!"

"It's not funny!- I look like a girl!"

Kouga growled threateningly at the other two demons, walking off.

His new attire consisted of a bright sky-colored women's style kimono, adorned with extravagant decorations and an obi just as excessively decorated, tied in a beautiful ribbon in the back. The okobo he wore were foreign to him and made it difficult for him to walk, he, being used to wearing nothing on his feet. A white, pasty substance was applied to his face and neck and his lips were tinted red. Lastly, black accents were added around his eyes and eyebrows. His hair was left to hang down out of its usual ponytail, flowing freely. An elaborate hair comb was placed precisely behind his left ear, with a few kanzashi, ornate hairpins positioned to hold his unruly bangs in place.

A gang of rugged looking guys, being led by an mischievous looking leader walked by and happened to see Kouga. A few whistled over at him.

"Hey there hot stuff!" … "You got a name?" … "Where's your boyfriend?"

Kouga looked around wondering whom they were speaking of, until he noticed them staring intently at him. Offended, by their remarks, he tried to drive them away.

"Buzz off!"

One of the guys in the group yelled, "Must be bad in a bad mood. I have something that will make her feel better, if you know what I mean!"

The entire group of guys began laughing.

"I'm _not_ a fucking girl! Get your hands off of me!"

Ryouga and Sesshoumaru finally spot Kouga and quickly come to his aid, Ryouga stepping forward to interfere.

"Hey guys, I think you'd better leave that girl alone."

"Why should we?"

"Because that's her boyfriend."

Ryouga motions towards Sesshoumaru and the group of strangers turned to face him in disbelief. One of the group members question Kouga.

"That's your boyfriend?"

Kouga nodded dumbly, completely baffled at the moment. What looked to be the gang leader, stepped forward and wrapped his arm protectively around Kouga.

"A _real _boyfriend wouldn't have left his girlfriend all alone and unprotected."

Another guy from the gang stepped forward to speak.

"Too bad, we're taking her with us."

Kouga bristled at being referred to as 'her'.

"Like hell you are. I'm not going anywhere with you losers."

"You'll go anywhere we tell you wench!"

The leader raised an ominous hand in the air, halting all actions from his men.

"That's enough. Though, it is a shame. You really could do much better."

Ordering his men to leave, the leader turns back to utter something to Kouga.

"I'll be seeing you soon, don't wonder off too far."

He winked seductively at Kouga before at last departing.

"…"

"Well that was entertaining." Ryouga states, breaking the awkward silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours Later: PM

Back at the Northern Lands, the trio of demons had returned and were busy exchanging formalities.

"This is my father, Lord Kane of the Northern Lands. Father, this is our friend Sesshoumaru. He is son of Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru bowed deeply before the great lord in respect. Kane's appearance resembled his son's almost exactly, his body being much larger than theirs and his eye's the color of the sky. He embodied the mature form of the twin wolves'. Kane returned the bow lightly, rising to stare at his youngest son quizzically, lifting a skeptical eyebrow.

"I see you boys have been busy, another one of your games?"

Kouga scowled at the three demons as they laughed in harmony at his displeasure.

"Excuse me boys, but I have matters to attend to. It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru."

Grumbling, Kouga waited until his father was out of ear shot.

"When can I take this stupid thing off?"

"When this is over."

Keeping his frustration in check, Kouga made his way towards the dense forest.

"I'll be back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga stormed off to a secluded area a little ways off from the Northern Lands in the forest. Stopping at a suitable tree, he hastily hiked up the front of his kimono. He let out a deep sigh, blowing out a puff of air as he quietly relieved himself. Waiting a few seconds, he stepped back from the sodden earth. Lowering the kimono again, he mumbled silently to himself making his way back.

"When this is over… I'll show them…"

"You'll show them _what_?"

Kouga spun around at the sudden interruption, jumping slightly at the leering individuals standing in front of him with their arms crossed.

"I told you we'd be seeing each other again. "

'_It's those thugs from earlier… They must have been following me for some time now… Creeps.'_

"Um, I kind of have to get going. They should be expecting me right about now and-"

"Sure they will. Now that you're all by yourself, how about we have some fun? Just you, me, and of course _the boys_. We'll be gentle, that is, unless of course you like it rough?"

The leader then ordered his men to circle around Kouga to prevent him from escaping. Kouga charged at one of the men knocking him down. Running through the small opening, he made his way towards Ryouga and Sesshoumaru. _'Damn these sandals…' _One of his feet landed wrong and he came crashing down on the fresh soil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He should have been back by now."

Sesshoumaru mentioned to Ryouga, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, you're ri-"

"Sesshoumaru! Koug- "

Kouga's voice was heard off in the distance, cut short by an unknown object. Immediately they set off in the direction of the forest where Kouga's yell was heard. Sesshoumaru started to really worry for his friends' safety. Ryouga glanced over at his companion.

"Kouga can take care of himself. Let's just hope nothing happens."

Sesshoumaru gave him a firm nod, hoping everything was alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When his abductors found a suitable location, they immediately dropped him on the ground. The head of the group ordered two of his men to watch the surrounding area.

"I want two of you to go and guard this area, and make sure that I'm not interrupted."

The gang leader eyed Kouga avidly, moving forward to claim his prize. Kouga removed the one sandal he still had on with difficulty, the other had fallen off some time back, he couldn't remember when. Lifting it into the air, he aimed and threw it towards the person nearest him, hitting them squarely in the nose. The leader held his nose as blood trickled down from the minute wound.

"You'll pay for that, wench."

The demon swiped a pale hand across his nose, clearing some of the blood. He walked over and wrenched Kouga up by the hair, yanking until he stood fully.

"Let me go you asshole!"

He spit into the face of the pale demon, smirking at his small accomplishment. The demon in return, slapped him forcibly, knocking him to the ground from the brute force of it. Kouga rose again, wiping the corner of his mouth. If they wanted a fight, they'd get one. Out of the two men that left to guard the area, there were four left including their leader. When it came to fighting, Kouga wasn't half bad. But, with the odds against him as they were, he had a bad feeling.

Regaining his composure, with fire in his eyes, he launched for the leader of the pack. The wolf raised his left fist, aiming it towards the older demons' face. He managed to hit his target, taking his chance of surprise to knee him in the abdomen. The stunned demon dropped to his knees holding his stomach, wondering where all of her strength had come from.

"You managed to hit me. No matter, soon I shall show you real pain."

The lithe demon ordered his men to hold Kouga down. They grabbed the struggling wolf, holding him steady. The leader took position in his front and carelessly ripped the kimono, revealing a smooth tan, broad muscular chest that was anything but feminine.

"What!"

Kouga let out a scornful laugh that proved to only further aggravate the pale demon.

"You dare to try and mock me? Make a fool of me?"

He used all of his force to hurl Kouga into the ground. Kouga hit the ground face first, his chin taking most of the impact. Still not satisfied, he kicked Kouga in the ribs, a multiple of times uncaring as to whether or not he ruptured anything. Commanding his men to participate in the assault, Kouga's pain increased tenfold. He endured strike after strike, blow after blow in agony, knowing that by the time they were through and this was all over, he would have more than a few scratches and bruises.

After what seemed like forever to the wolf, they finally stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, the leader made a movement. He had in fact removed his lower garments, tossing them aside. One of his men questioned him in confusion.

"Onigumo, what are you doing? Let's just leave him alone-"

"If you want to leave that's fine. I'm not finished here."

He brusquely cut off one of his group members, highly annoyed.

"C'mon, we can find us a really nice looking girl somewhere else. There's plenty."

"Go on ahead of me. I'll catch up later, after I finish with this one. Make sure that I am not disturbed."

The rest of the group of men decided to leave, this just wasn't their forte. The one they called Onigumo resumed his assault on the battered wolf demon. Indifferently, he turned the barely conscious wolf onto his back. Kouga yelped sharply when pain flared up in his side, when he tried to move away from his captor, it felt like something was broken. He heard the pale demon cackle deeply.

"Did you really think that this would stop me? Ahh, you'll be hurting much worse from what I'm about to give you."

The evil demon snatched the rest of the kimono off and touched Kouga in the place that signified his manhood. Kouga recoiled and suddenly wished he hadn't at the pain that went through his sides. He gritted his teeth against the discomfort, moaning softly, not wanting the other demon to hear him whimper.

"Fu-ck you, you sick bastard!"

"Gladly"

In one fluid motion, he elevated and moved Kouga's legs apart to come and rest between them. Onigumo pinned the smaller demon's arms above his head, using only one hand to arrest him. His other hand made its way down to his member, gripping it and nudging it against the smaller demon's unprepared entrance. Kouga felt the intense pressure at his entrance shift to a sharp, burning sensation as the dark demon forced his way inside. He could feel his opening rupture as it was forced apart, the other demon not giving him the time to adjust.

He gripped one of his prey's legs and held it mid-air as he started a harsh series of thrusts. The pain was intense, beyond anything Kouga had ever felt, the friction at his entrance excruciating. He tried to hold in his screams but it became too much, the other demon penetrating deeper.

"Aghh!"

He screamed at the pinnacle of his throat, as the other demon worked even faster, his body trembling.

"That's it, scream for me!"

He grabbed the smaller demon by the throat, moving frantically against Kouga's battered form, feeling his climax approach. After a few more thrusts, he came inside the unwilling demon, grunting as he did. He pulled out abruptly, making Kouga yelp in pain. He lowered his head, reaching down, kissing Kouga on the lips, pushing his tongue inside. He grabbed at Kouga's chin when the wolf tried to move away, gripping it tightly. Kouga bit down on the dark youkai's tongue, the action making the pale youkai growl in pleasure and bite the wolf back, kissing him harder. He finally pulled away, smirking in satisfaction.

"You were such a good fuck, I think we should do this again sometime."

Kouga spat the blood that had gathered in his mouth on the pale face of the other demon. Using the little strength he had left, Kouga gave him a solid punch in the jaw. The dark demon stopped in mid-growl, smelling Kouga's two companions from earlier approaching. He got up to make his leave, disappearing into the dense forest. He had a funny suspicion that he would have the pleasure of meeting the wolf demon later in the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga and Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing where what they had worst feared, had transpired. It'd taken them longer than they thought to reach it. On the way there, they were stopped by Onigumo's men, and forced to exchange blows, coming out of the fight with a few scratches here and there with minimal bruises.

They found Kouga's naked, tattered from lying in the middle of the small clearing. It took them no longer than a second to reach his side. Up close, they could clearly see all of the scratches and bruises on his battered form. Most of the blood covering him appeared to be coming from the area between his legs, trickling down his thighs and soaking into the ground.

"Kouga…"

Sesshoumaru let the wolf's name fall from his mouth, but he couldn't find anything else to say for the moment. Ryouga looked on angrily, the only thing running through his mind was: who did this, and how he would make them pay for what they did to his brother. They stood over him brooding over how this was their fault, and how it could have been avoided. Kouga managed to reach up and grasp Sesshoumaru's hand. He tried to speak, but nothing came out so he gave them a dry smile. Before he lost consciousness, they were the last two things he saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review ladies and gentlemen and everyone alike because it's only going to get better. As you know, without the reviews I'm not sure if anyone's liking it OR not.

Inutaisho's gonna be in the next chapter being a bad boy, killing and doing what he does best! -sigh- He's so hot, no wonder why his son's look the way they do! XD

Chapter Three Summary: Puppy Love (Part II: Duty) Kouga heals with the help of Sesshoumaru and Ryouga. Ryouga and Kouga's father die in battle and Ryouga is forced to take charge over the wolf tribe. New and unexpected feelings begin to unfold.

Preview of Ch.3 Part II

Inutaisho motioned for the few people surrounding them to leave the room, he needed to speak with Ryouga in private. Ryouga's mind instantly began to panic, why else would a person as important as him need to speak with him privately?

Inutaisho hated having to be the person to tell him the news.

"Ryouga, I don't know a better way to put this, but, today in battle, your father was killed. He was both an honorable man in combat and a friend. He will always be remembered."

The wolf demons' breath hitched, before altogether coming to a halt. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't real. It- couldn't be.

"Ryouga."

"…"

"Ryouga look at me."

This time he says more firmly.

Ryouga looked up through tear-filled eyes and fell forward onto Inutaisho, hugging him. Inutaisho allowed the friendly contact, slowly rubbing small circles on the younger demons' back, his hand steadily moving lower. Ryouga looked up into those golden eyes in uncertainty, little by little becoming lost in their spell...


	4. Puppy Love Part II: Duty

SCAR

By Daiyumi69

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi but that doesn't mean I can't go kidnap every single hot bishie on the show and keep them for my pleasure...

Summary: Kouga's father is killed in battle by a trusted ally. Onigumo repays Kouga a visit... things happen. Inutaisho and son are reunited!

Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con, Language, Rape...

Dai Note: I should have put this in the last chapter. This Onigumo looks a lot like present day Naraku. Just know that I did this for a reason much later in the story. If you would like further explanation, just email me. I wouldn't like to ruin it for everyone.

Dai Thanks: Reviewers:

**Fluffy'sBaby** : As we all know, it kinda takes me forever with my updates... (laziness) Here's a new chappie for ya!

**Death Angel 101** : (gloats) Yea, I aim to please! wink

**seedawg** : Glad that my fic gave you some kind of response! Must mean I'm doing something right. :)

Wasn't hoping for angry, but, its something! Gah, sorry. Onigumo can't die quite yet. And YES Naraku

is going to play a part in this... Naraku a separate person, you're giving me ideas. But I can't give

everything away now can I? wink OMG! You added -dono to my name SO CUTE! It brings back

memories... RR Kenshin. Makes me think of writing a lovely yaoi HikoxKenshin fic...

**koishii-tenshi** : How'd you know?! Guess you can read me too well, bcuz you're prediction came true!

Ryouga's next! I got confused on your review about using the wrong name... Guess I'll have to

go back and edit some things. Thanks for noticing!

**LordOfTheWest**

**Tenshi of Freedom**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3: Puppy Love II Duty

A hoarse battle cry reverberated across the vast field, of more than honorable soldiers, inundated with bloodshed. Heaps of slain warriors lay sprawled in piles atop one another, unrecognizable in appearance. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the grass and across the faces of warriors still engaged in battle. Once a peaceful refuge, the field could no longer be recognized as it once had been. It lay a few miles west of what in time would come to be known as Inuyasha's forest. Most of these men fought for the wrong reason, unknowingly, led under false pretenses. All of it. Everything... was done for one sole purpose, the desired Shikon No Tama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane (Kouga's father) P.O.V.

"Where the hell is Inutaishou?"

He looked from his left to his right but indeed, the ruthless daiyoukai was nowhere to be found. A captain below Kane's ranking rushed forward, slicing through a demon attempting to sneak an attack from behind.

"Sir, the last time I saw him, he was headed in that direction over there towards that dense black cloud. I think he went ahead of us to finish off the enemy's leader himself." He said pointing his fingers eastward. He was a man who was always alert and very aware of his surroundings, therefore, a very dependable soldier on the battlefield.

Kane nodded his thanks and headed off in the direction he was given. '_Just like him to try and get all the credit...'_ He thought sorely.

The deeper he ventured into the miasma, the thicker the air became around him, and the harder it was for him to see clearly. At least his sense of hearing and smell was still there. Not too far off from his position voices could be heard. It sounded as if whomever it was, were in deep conversation.

"...You have my word. Just as long as you keep up your end of the deal." It sounded a lot like the voice belonged to his companion Inutaisho. There was no other voice quite like it.

"That won't be a problem, and don't worry, your little secret is safe with me..."

_'It can't be!'_ It wasn't possible. Why would Inutaisho be conversing with that monster of all people? His mind must have been playing tricks on him, or either it was the reduced amount of oxygen in the miasma. But, even though, he could place that voice anywhere... Onigumo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutaisho noticed a few scuffs marring the face of the deathly pale demon, and lifted a finger to point them out with a smirk.

"Hmph. Did my men get the better of you?"

Onigumo merely turned the corners of his mouth up in amusement, an evil glint in his eyes.

"None of them even got close... I got caught up earlier by some wolf demon. He put up a good fight, although it was useless, I still took what I wanted from him... You would have liked this one Inutaisho, young and feisty." He said suggestively.

"Wolf demon?" The taiyoukai asked with more urgency than he had intended to, ignoring the last statement.

"Yes. He went by the name Kouga. He was with two others. One who looked exactly like him except his eyes were of different colors, I guess you could say they were twins."

Tilting his head, he failed to mention the dog demon traveling with them. He knew exactly who the dog was, there was no mistaking the apparent similarities between Sesshoumaru and the demon lord that stood before him.

Inutaisho recognized Kouga to be the son of Kane, his _ally_.

"How could you be so reckless! Do you have any idea-"

He was abruptly cut off by a shout from an unexpected visitor intruding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two conspiring demons hadn't sensed Kane's presence up until that moment, when he came out from hiding.

"**Traitor**! I heard everything!"

Inutaisho spun around completely, shocked to see Kane standing there. For the first time in his life, the proud dog demon couldn't utter forth a single word in retribution.

Kane spoke with such hatred in his voice towards the person who he thought, surely he could trust above all others.

"Our men are out there fighting for us, **dying**, and this is how you repay them!"

He then turned to Onigumo putting forth just as much envy in his voice, if not more. There were no words to express how much he loathed this demon at the moment. He had violated his son and would suffer for it.

"Onigumo! I will kill you myself and make sure that your carcass burns in hell for ever touching my son, you will not live to see another day!" His wrath emerged forth as a roar that made even the dog demon's hair stand on end.

Onigumo, although slightly perplexed at the amount of anger his enemy expressed, did not falter in all of his superiority.

"I thought the little bitch smelled familiar, not that it really matters. You should be really proud of him, _Kane_, I guess you taught him well. Like father, like son right? Ooh, I just love it when they put up a fight. I wonder if your other son is just as good as he is? I'll have both of them begging me to-" He was cut off by Kane.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Kane charged at Onigumo with all of his rage, demon speed at its peak, intent on decapitating the head of Onigumo clean off. Onigumo had anticipated his actions and just as easily dodged the attack. Kane charged at him again, but this time Onigumo stood his ground, no longer feeling the need to run.

Kane idly wondered why his target stopped, when he felt a sudden sharp pain pierce through his back and dig deep into his flesh, halting his attack. The pain intensified as it burrowed deeper into his chest. He looked down in bewilderment to see a bloody sword protruding from his body. Just as quickly as it'd went through, it disappeared. The disoriented wolf demon managed to turn around and gaze into the eyes of a cold-blooded beast, eyeing the blood coating his weapon. The words he could muster were unclear due to the blood that had began to drip from the corners of his mouth.

"I-I-Inu-taishou?"

Kane was in a state of mind like that of a lost and confused child, scared because of what he knew lay ahead, yet still bathed in uncertainty. The question in waiting written clearly across his face... _'Why?'_

"At least you will die with honor."

Inutaisho made one last final stroke of his mighty sword with those departing words, ending the suffering wolf's life.

Inutaisho looked on with a stern face, he couldn't let this one person ruin it all for him. Not after all of the sacrifices he'd made. To him, Kane was expendable.

The air shifted slightly and a shadow not cast by either of the two, swiftly made its way away from the scene. Both demons exchanged glances, running after the shadow, catching up just before it reached the outside of the thick mist. Inutaisho recognized him from Kane's pack, he was of a high rank, one of Kane's most trusted men. The taiyoukai dealt one blow, finishing off the loyal captain.

As Inutaisho walked away, he didn't see the tiny flicker of movement from the figure on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutaisho emerged from the miasma, returning to the battle field after what seemed like an eternity, unscathed in his appearance. He declared his men victorious, Onigumo ordering his army to pull back. They had counted on everything to go according to plan, but the death of Kane ruined things forcing plans to be rearranged and altered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga lay resting in a cave closely guarded by Ryouga and Sesshoumaru. He hadn't awoken since the incident, so they figured they would let him rest. Ryouga still had the look of vengeance plastered on his usually smug face, meant for whomever had done this to his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react, only feeling guilt for the wolf. A sudden yelp brought them out of their sulky moods, rushing inside the cave.

They were inside the cave by his side faster than it took the dirt to settle that had been kicked up by their careless feet. No one dared to speak as Kouga desperately tried to sit up with the help of the two demons at his side, so he chose to break the silence with humor.

"I'm not dead you losers, stop-"

Ryouga cut him off, his voice filled with both pain and anger, "Who did this? They had no right, no right... Just tell me and I promise you I'll make them pay! Who!"

Sesshoumaru tried calming him down, but Ryouga fiercely shook him off and punched a hole deep into the cave's wall, bruising his fist. He didn't feel the pain of it through all of the frustration.

None of them saw the dark figure walk into the cave unnoticed, or the way it made the light escape to leave it slightly dimmed. Only one of the smaller demons immediately recognized the voice when it decided to come forth and speak.

"My, my... Kouga, how I have missed you."

Onigumo sneered when two sets of questioning eyes and only a single pair of fearful, yet defiant ones turned to face him. Ryouga stepped forth with authority.

"Do we know you?"

Onigumo observed the three demons noting their well placed features.

"Oh yes... me and Kouga know each other _very_ well"

He emphasized the word 'very', by licking his lips and making his eyes glow even redder for the briefest of moments. Faster than anyone could see, Onigumo moved to position himself behind Kouga, possessively wrapping his arms around the frightened wolf.

"Did he tell you that I was his first? His screams were absolutely delicious. Mmm, it makes me hard just thinking about it."

Ryouga took in all that was being said and really let it sink in before it all came together and finally made sense. Kouga trembled at the close proximity, not being able to do much more than claw at the unphased demons arms.

"You sick son of a bitch! I'll rip you to shreds for ever laying a finger on him!"

Onigumo sat there calmly as Ryouga launched forward, claws outreached. Tentacles shot forward, capturing both Ryouga and Sesshoumaru on the spot, securing them in place. The pale demon rose from behind Kouga to stalk over towards his enraged brother. He didn't bother to secure Kouga, if he tried to put up a fight he could be very easily handled. He walked to stand in front of the growling wolf prince, a little too close for Ryouga's sake.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!"

He tried to shake off the offending demon, as he licked the side of his neck.

"Ryouga is it? You're even more of a treasure than your dear brother over there. You're eyes... they're not as innocent as those of his."

Ryouga broke eye contact with his captor looking for the entrance of the cave. Onigumo knew he'd struck a nerve and followed his gaze.

"Don't bother to call for help, there's a barrier around the cave so no one can get in or out... _You know_, I don't think Inutaisho would approve of you being improper with his son."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily before returning to normal size. They were alone that day... weren't they? Ryouga kept a straight face as he looked into the pale demons eyes for some sign of dishonesty.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think you were alone in those woods that day do you? I saw everything."

He then leaned in real close to whisper in the wolf's ear so the other two couldn't hear.

"Would you like me to finish the job for you Ryouga?"

That one statement made the wolf prince gasp in surprise. A weakened voice that hadn't spoken in a while piped up.

"Ryouga, what is he talking about?"

He turned to look at his brother but couldn't answer. He knew that his brother had feelings for Sesshoumaru as well. Onigumo just smirked and started to answer the wolf in question when Ryouga growled to him in warning.

"Must you ruin all my fun? Its nothing that you need to worry about."

Ryouga silently thanked him for that, up until his hand went to places they weren't supposed to.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. Enough playing around, I can't wait to hear you scream wolf. You seem to have a little more bite than your brother. Mmm, all the more fun for me."

Ryouga visibly started struggling against the the tentacles holding him in place, but they wouldn't budge. He looked to Sesshoumaru for help but he too was bound. Somehow, Kouga managed to get on his feet but Onigumo had other plans. With little effort, tentacles secured him to the floor. He returned his sights to a still struggling Ryouga, who managed to get one of his arms free. Just as he was about to claw through the tangled mess of black, Onigumo caught his wrist in a strong grip.

"I think I'll make you enjoy it, this time..."

He used his free hand to hold the resistant wolf's head in place as he started his assault on his mouth. He pushed aside the urge to make this a painful experience for the prince. Instead, he opted for pleasuring him, this way it would affect him more if he enjoyed it. He used his long tongue to lightly graze the roof of the other males mouth before stroking the unmoving tongue with his own. The harsh bite on his tongue didn't affect him, as he only continued his assault, enjoying the taste of his own blood. He pulled out from the breathless youkai's mouth, the prince spitting out what he could. Moving to start on his neck, he grinned, succeeding in making the other shudder. He heard an angry growl coming from his left and looked up at a red eyed dog demon. Turning to address a pissed off and jealous looking Sesshoumaru, he spoke in a way that held mischief.

"Jealous, are we? Well as for you dog prince, I'll have to leave you untouched, for now..."

He returned back to the task at hand disposing of the little clothing Ryouga wore leaving him bare for any and everyone to see. A large, slim ghostly hand temptingly made its way down Ryouga's slim torso, past the black trail of curls to a velvety smooth but solid as steel rod. Red eyes lit up with a smirk from their view, leveled with what roaming hands were currently holding. Ryouga turned his head away in shame.

A hot inviting mouth found its way onto Ryouga's swollen erection encasing almost all of him before pulling back. The elder youkai decided to focus on the tip alternating between licking and sucking, before encasing the whole length, his nose brushing against tiny black curls.

Ryouga couldn't help but pant excitedly at what Onigumo was doing, it all felt good. A little too good. The fact that this man was very attractive didn't help it either. Had they met under different circumstances, he wouldn't have been bothered by this at all.

Reluctantly, he tore away to taunt the flustered wolf youkai who growled in response. Moving to stand behind his new prey, quickly removing his clothing, brushed his engorged cock up against Ryouga's backside.

Ryouga growled threateningly when felt the other youkai's erection moving towards his entrance. He received a deep chuckle in exchange.

"Now now, I'd watch who I growled at if I were you."

Ryouga made sure to sound even more menacing than the first time lowering his pitch. Onigumo, instead, yanked him up by his ponytail, pulling his head back to rest on his shoulder.

"That's right, wolf. Fight back. It only excites me further."

"Rot in hell."

Onigumo grinned at the younger demon, he had guts, given the situation. Without warning, he slipped two slick fingers inside Ryouga's shaking form, moving them in and out in a circular motion, stretching him for something much larger. Withdrawing his fingers, he moved to position himself better, pushing forward once he found the tight ring of muscle. Once fully sheathed, the elder demon moved slowly inside the smaller wolf, pulling out before slamming right back in. Once a set pace was established, he began aiming for the demon's prostate hitting it dead on each time he thrust in. Ryouga began to moan lowly in his throat as his captor sped up his thrusts going deeper each time.

"Tell me that you want it wolf."

"I..."

He turned away with regret laced in his voice, pitifully saying.

"I want..."

He looked back into the eyes of his bound companions, regaining himself.

"I want... to rip off your fucking balls!"

Onigumo bathed in anger. The tentacles took on a life of their own and Sesshoumaru and Kouga began yelling and struggling anew.

"Don't!"

"Then you will beg for me!"

He shook his head slowly, eyes widening when one of the tentacles began to wrap itself tightly around Sesshoumaru's neck cutting off the air supply.

"Leave them out of this..."

"Tell me how much you want this. Tell me to fuck you harder."

He grit his teeth together, forcing the words out and he hated himself for it.

"I'm begging you please, fuck me harder."

With all the driving force he could muster, he pounded into Ryouga like there was no tomorrow, purposefully hitting the youkai's tight bundle of nerves. Every time he pushed forward, he would pull the firm body back to be impaled on his cock. Onigumo moved one of his hands to pump Ryouga's length in tune with his thrusts. The combined sensations brought Ryouga over the edge, and in a strangled moan he came over the hand firmly grasping him.

The wet slapping of skin and the occasional grunt or moan had by far overpowered the sound of Sesshoumaru's growling. He made sure to keep his focus on the now chaotic dog demon, with a smirk on his face as he impaled the wolf demon one last time before he came with a satisfied groan, shooting his seed deep within the youkai's body. He marveled at the look of wrath upon the dog's face.

Pulling out, he dropped the spent wolf on the ground, bending down to make an incision on his neck with sharp claws. Something small, slimy, and black emerged its way out of his alabaster skin, pulling away until fully detached. As soon as it made contact with the wolf's flesh it began to dig its way into the small opening, making him scream out in pain before altogether falling to the ground immobilized. Kouga and Sesshoumaru watched this in horror, their yells going unheard.

The red-eyed demon approached Sesshoumaru's straining form next noting with delight that he was in mid-transition of his transformation into his beast form. Sesshoumaru watched helplessly as the crude demon waved what looked to be like a leech of some type in front of his eyes before he felt a sharp pressure in his neck. Slowly his legs started to fail him and soon he was on the ground as well, unmoving but seeing.

"Looks like it's your turn Kouga. For you, I won't go easy. I want them to see you suffer, drowning in your own tears. I want them to hear you scream!"

Through their helpless eyes, they witnessed Kouga's violation. They heard his screams, saw the pain, inhaling the scent of his blood, before everything before their eyes, eventually went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of upset voices and hushed whispers resonating throughout the cave brought Ryouga out of unconscious state. Moving into a sitting position, he came into contact with the worried faces of wolves hovering above him. His first thought was of Sesshoumaru. He looked around through his hazy vision and relief washed over him when he saw the dog demon not too far away helping Kouga. Not too long after, the two were over by his side.

"What happened?"

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kouga were able to answer his question, they were just as confused.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. I woke up to find both you and Kouga unconscious..."

The weary dog demon tried again, drawing up another blank. He looked around for something familiar, spotting the large gash in the cave's wall where Ryouga had bruised his fist. Both brothers followed his gaze seeing the large dent created out of fury.

It all began to play back in his mind, them standing outside and hearing Kouga yell, and running to his aid. He'd punched the wall in anger, Sesshoumaru trying to calm him down, and then... someone or something had come. His head began to throb dully as more and more came flooding back. There was darkness everywhere and...

The elder prince felt an evil aura surround his memory, as he tried harder to remember, the dull throb intensified greatly, something...

"Someone was here. Something... bad happened here... Kouga..."

Just as the memory started to come back, Ryouga dropped to his knees, hands bracing his head, screaming out in agony. Everyone in the cave rushed to his side trying to help the convulsing wolf calm down. He heard a voice above all others call to him, calming him until the pain little by little stopped.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes..."

"Eyes..."

"What?"

Sesshoumaru strained to hear Ryouga's soft whisper.

"Red..."

"Red?"

It was too late, the wolf lay unconscious. _'Red...'_ Then he remembered a pair of blood red eyes that burned and forced their way deep into your soul, as if trying to consume your whole being. That's when he began to feel a dull ache.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hrs Later (P. M.)

Inutaisho motioned for the few people surrounding them to leave the room, needing to speak with Ryouga in private. Inutaisho hated having to be the person to tell him the news.

Ryouga's already fragile mind instantly began to panic. Why would a person as important as Inutaisho need to speak with him privately?

"Ryouga, I don't know of any better way to put this but, today in battle, your father was killed. He was both an honorable man in combat and as a friend. He will always be remembered."

The wolf demon's breath hitched before altogether coming to a halt. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't real.

"Ryouga."

"..."

"Ryouga, look at me."

This time he spoke more firmly.

Ryouga looked up through tear-filled eyes and fell forward onto Inutaisho, hugging him. Inutaisho allowed the friendly contact, slowly rubbing small circles on the younger demons' back, his hand steadily moving lower. Ryouga looked up into those golden eyes in uncertainty, little by little becoming lost in their spell...

Inutaisho broke away from the gaze, rising to stand, turning toward the entrance of the cave sensing someone's presence.

"Sesshoumaru."

His voice held no emotion whatsoever as he regarded his son.

Sesshoumaru froze on the spot at the unexpected voice, his voice exposing everything.

"Father."

He gave the nervous youkai an analytical gaze before once again speaking.

"Come, we need to leave and prepare for both Kane's burial and the new Lord of the Northern Lands, Ryouga's acceptance ceremony."

Without more than that, he turned to leave expecting his son to follow in suite. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru left with his father, glancing back at the cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three Summary: Puppy Love (Part III: Unexpected) Time passes by and with the death of Kane, everyone must learn to adjust. Things in the Inutaisho household aren't all that great. Relationships are far worse than they ever were before, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are not as close and Izayoi slowly begins to deteriorate. Inutaisho starts fantasizing about his beloved son more often than not. Sick of desiring after him, the great Lord will take what is rightfully his.

Preview of Ch.3 Part III

Inutaisho moved back suddenly as if burned by some unseen force and turned to leave the castle. Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother of whom he silently thanked for interrupting the little scenario before anything went further. He noticed the small traces of guilt left behind by his father's scent and idly wondered if it was even possible. He uncurled fists that he hadn't known were furled until that moment, opening hands that were tinged red with his blood.

"What was going on between you and father just now?"

Sesshoumaru who was visibly shaken responded without delay.

"...Nothing."

"You seemed really... nervous. And you still smell all funny."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to check out my other fic:

Liar

Sesshoumaru x Kouga. Yaoi. Dark. Angst. Humor. M-preg.


End file.
